Singin In The Rain
by Cungie Cho
Summary: Hujan..Aku tak tahu, jika dalam rintikannya tersimpan sejuta rasa Bukan hanya tenang, tidak hanya basah dan kelam Tapi dirimu, setiap titik yang tercurah selalu menguarkan arti yang berbeda Tangis.. tawa, bahagia, dan kesedihan yang berbaur menjadi satu dalam genangan penuh cinta / "Jadi, kau? gay?"/ "Nde."/"Siapa nama kekasihmu?"/ "Cho Kyuhyun."/ "MWO! Cho—Kyuhyun yang, itu?"
1. Chapter 1

_Dalam rintik hujan.._

_Angin yang berhembus dingin.._

_Sunyi, senyap.._

_Suara itu terdengar, melantun merdu dan begitu indah.._

_Mataku terpejam, erat.. begitu meresap.._

_Siapa...?_

.

.

..

**Singin` In The Rain**

**ooOOoo**

**Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

**:: ::**

**Cungie Cho aka Megumi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Mature Content**

**.**

**Romance, Drama**

**.**

**YAOI, Old!Kyu, Young!Min, Typo(s), DLDR**

**.**

**ENJOY~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Song : L'Arc~en~Chiel – Singin` The Rain**

**(Kyuhyun : 25 Tahun)**

**(Sungmin : 16 Tahun)**

**.**

"Yah! Lee Sungmin bodoh! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?!"

"Ma-maaf.."

Pemuda itu menunduk, begitu dalam sarat akan rasa bersalah. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat dibawah perut dengan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar. Hal itu terjadi lagi, semua kebodohan yang tersalurkan pada setiap gerak-gerik gugup pada tubuhnya mengacaukan semuanya lagi.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tampil seperti ini pada festival nanti heh? Kau ingin mempermalukan sekolah kita?"

"Maaf." Hanya tenor itu yang terdengar bersamaan dengan tundukkan wajah yang semakin dalam. Lelaki yang di depannya berdecih, sadar jika ucapannya hanya bagai sebuah angin lalu, Sungmin akan diam, telihat meresapi dan merasakannya saat angin itu berhembus kencang, lalu setelahnya akan kembali ia abaikan saat hembusannya semakin tak kentara.

Ya, itulah Sungmin. Patuh namun terlalu bodoh dan ceroboh.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi, jika kau masih melakukan kesalahan atau sampai merusak _property _panggung seperti yang kau lakukan saat ini, aku pastikan kau tidak akan mau menginjakkan kakimu lagi di sekolah ini."

Pemuda itu masih diam bahkan saat seniornya telah berlalu. Menunduk, menghela napas.. lalu memejamkan matanya erat, meresapi segala kebodohan yang ia rasa sudah begitu menyebar disetiap pembuluh nadinya. Ia mengumpat.

"Kau terlalu bodoh Lee Sungmin." Gumamnya lalu berjalan menghampiri kumpulan murid lain diatas panggung.

.

.

"Festival dimulai satu minggu lagi, aku sangat berharap kalian mengerahkan semua kemampuan kalian. 'Festival Drama' ini sangat berarti untuk sekolah kita, kepala sekolah begitu mengharapkan kemenangan setelah sekian lama sekolah kita tak pernah lagi memegang piala. Kalian mengerti?"

"Mengerti!" Pembina itu tersenyum saat mendapati koor semangat yang begitu membara dari anak didiknya. Sedikit menengok, tatapannya teralih pada Sungmin yang kini masih tertunduk lesu di sudut kanan.

"Lee Sungmin."

"_Nde_!?" Wajahnya terangkat cepat. Kentara sekali jika pemuda itu tersentak dari monolognya.

"Aku tidak ingin melihat kesalahanmu lagi di latihan berikutnya." Ujar pembina itu membuat Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

"Aku mengerti."

"Dan Sungmin..." Wajah pemuda itu terangkat lagi.

"Berusahalah untuk menghilangkan demam panggung mu itu, jangan merusak apapun lagi."

Dan sungmin tahu teman-temannya sedang menertawakannya disana.

Sungmin berjalan pelan, menghampiri loker besinya untuk mengambil barang-barang yang sengaja ia tinggalkan sebelum berlatih barusan. Desas desus dan bisikan yang mengganggu kian kentara singgah pada gendang telinganya.

"_Si bodoh itu, kenapa tidak mengundurkan diri saja? Benar-benar merugikan."_

"_Benar, padahal dia yang mengemis-ngemis untuk mengikuti drama musikal ini, tapi ternyata kemampuannya benar-benar di bawah rata-rata."_

"_Kemarin menghilangkan kertas naskah, kemarinnya lagi membuang waktu begitu banyak karena dia yang lupa dialog, kali ini merusak property panggung. Besok-besok apalagi?"_

Sungmin lebih memilih mengabaikan itu, ia mengenakan kembali sepatunya lalu membalutkan jas sekolah ditangannya pada tubuhnya. Pemuda itu mengaitkan tas di bahunya lalu berjalan pelan.

"Hey, Lee Sungmin."

Ia terhenti. Lalu menoleh.

"Ada apa?" sahutnya pelan. Beberapa siswa dan satu pemuda yang memanggilnya tertawa, cukup remeh.

"Bagaimana jika peranmu digantikan menjadi budakku saja? Aku yakin kali ini kau tidak akan lagi demam panggung." Tawa merendahkan keras menggema setelahnya. Sungmin hanya menghela napas, satu tarikan dalam kemudian ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Dua, tiga langkah Sungmin berjalan. Pemuda tanggung itu sampai di pintu gedung, lalu mendongak menatap langit saat dirasa cuaca mendung memenuhi pandangannya.

"Sepertinya akan hujan.." lirihnya sebelum kembali berjalan menuju parkiran.

.

.

.

Sungmin mengayuh sepeda nya di tepian jalan, menghindari lalul-lalang mobil dan sepeda motor yang memang tidak terlalu banyak berseliweran disana.

Tubuhnya disana, matanyanya memang menatap awas kedepan berusaha menjaga keselamatan. Tapi pikirannya sedang tidak pada tempatnya, jiwa dan perasaannya tengah mengabur tak tentu pada setiap cemooh dan dan hinaan yang selalu di dengarnya.

"_Hey, lihat itu Lee Sungmin si bodoh. Padahal wajahnya cukup menarik tapi sikap cerobohnya benar-benar membuatku tertawa."_

"_Kau tahu tidak, bahkan kemarin ia terjatuh tanpa sebab saat berjalan kedepan kelas ketika songsaeng menyuruhnya mengerjakan satu soal di papan bor?"_

"_Benarkah? Dia konyol sekali."_

"_Tentu, dia selalu mengocok perutku."_

Sungmin tahu, ia menyadari semua itu. Sungmin memang ceroboh tapi ia tak cukup bodoh jika hanya untuk mengukur kemampuan dirinya sendiri. Kemampuan yang tidak lebih dari sebuah lelucon tentunya.

Sungmin tertawa pahit, sejak dulu hingga kini tak pernah berubah. Ia selalu menjadi bahan olokan maupun itu di sekolah lama atau barunya. Semua ini karena kebodohannya, kecerobohannya, dan sifat tidak percaya diri yang dimilikinya. Sungmin selalu merasa dirinya gugup saat ada keramaian, selalu merasakan tangannya bergetar setiap ia menjadi pusat perhatian, ia selalu merasa bodoh, merasa kerdil hingga tanpa ia sadari kebodohannya itu membuat dirinya tampak menjadi kerdil yang sesungguhnya.

"Mereka tidak mengerti." Gumaman itu terdengar bersamaan dengan kekehan pedih yang mengalun dari bibirnya. Kayuhan kaki pada sepeda nya semakin cepat. Semakin memberat seiring sesak yang kian menyebar dan mempersempit ruang bernapasnya.

Ia belum mau pulang, berbelok arah dan mengarahkan sepedanya ke taman.

.

.

Disini begitu tenang, sebuah taman kota yang tak terlalu banyak dikunjungi karena penataan yang tak terlalu rapi, pembersihan yang kurang hingga sampah berseliweran dimana-mana, juga tidak adanya hal yang cukup spesial untuk menarik perhatian para pejalan kaki yang mungkin saja bisa mampir sejanak, duduk dan berjalan-jalan menikmati kesejukan udara.

Namun Sungmin begitu menyukainya. Terduduk tenang di bawah pohon besar dengan hamparan danau yang terpampang di depannya. Ia memejamkan mata, menikmati hembusan angin dingin yang membelai lembut epidermis kulit wajahnya. Pemuda itu tak peduli saat helaian rambut kelamnya beterbangan tak tentu arah kesana kemari, pemuda itu bahkan tak peduli jika seragamnya kotor karena ia duduk menyandar sembarangan. Ia hanya ingin seperti ini, menenggelamkan diri dalam ketenangan penuh sunyi ditengah gemerisik daun yang bergesek terbawa angin.

"_Dasar anak tidak tahu diri!"_

_Suara itu lagi..._

Sungmin membuka matanya pelan. Hampir-hampir airmata terjatuh dan membasahi pipinya saat sesak itu datang. Hampir-hampir ia tersedak karena menahan isakan yang tiba-tiba saja naik kekerongkongan.

"_Eomma_.."

Sungmin melipat dua kakinya, menempatkan wajah diantara sela dengkul kakinya. Kelebatan kenangan buruk tiba-tiba saja hadir dan memenuhi layar kosong dimatanya.

.

.

_Saat itu, Appa-nya meninggal. Eomma-nya lalu berteriak, menjerit-jerit tak jelas penuh kesedihan. Sungmin kecil hanya dapat menangis, terlalu bingung untuk mengerti peliknya masalah di depan matanya._

_Appa-nya mengalami kecelakaan, begitu tragis. Sungmin kecil bahkan tak sanggup untuk mengintip sedikit saja tubuh kaku tak bernyawa milik Appa-nya. Ia hanya menangis ditengah kebingungan bahkan saat eomma nya berteriak marah pada kesalahan kecil yang dibuatnya._

_Beberapa bulan berlalu akhirnya mereka berdua hidup dalam kesusahan. Appa-nya bukanlah seorang pengusaha kaya atau seorang milyuner yang memiliki harta dimana-mana. Ia hanyalah seorang pegawai biasa, hingga saat tak ada lagi penopang hidup mereka eomma Sungmin memutuskan untuk bekerja. Membanting tulang kesana kemari, mencari uang sebisanya demi menghidupi keduanya._

_Waktu seolah begitu lambat berjalan. Tekanan setiap tekanan seolah terus membebani psikis kejiwaan eomma-nya, Sungmin kecil sering sekali mendengar wanita yang begitu disayanginya itu menangis dimalam hari, namun ia hanya diam, tak sanggup berkata-kata selain berpura-pura tak tahu dan terlelap dalam tidurnya._

_Sungminkecil adalah anak yang ceria saat itu, begitu patuh dan memang cukup banyak bicara. Ia mengerti tentang bagaimana susahnya hidup mereka, ia mengerti_—_mencoba mengerti lebih tepatnya. Namun anak-anak tetaplah anak-anak, Sungmin kecil begitu kesepian, hanya termenung seharian dirumah menunggu eomma-nya pulang, Sungmin membutuhkan perhatian._

_Hingga saat itu tiba, saat dimana Sungmin kecil tak menyadari perubahan eomma-nya yang semakin temperamental. Sungmin kecil hanya ingin di gendong, tidur bersama eomma-nya lalu dinyanyikan lullaby yang menghanyutkan._

_Namun harapan itu lekas menjadi sebuah angan saat sebuah kesalahan kecil namun fatal memancing emosi eomma-nya ia lakukan. Sungmin menyenggol sebuah gelas berisi kopi saat eomma-nya tengah menghitung uang hasil satu bulan ini ia membanting tulang. Kopi itu meluber, tumpah dan membasahi semua uang kertas yang tertumpuk diatas meja._

_Eomma-nya marah, benar-benar marah. Sungmin bersumpah ia tidak pernah mendapati eomma-nya dalam keadaan semenyeramkan ini._

"_**Dasar anak sialan! Tidak tahu diuntung! Kau pikir mudah mendapatkan semua itu heh? Aku bekerja keras demi kau! Demi dirimu! Kau selalu mengacaukan semuanya! Kenapa kau tidak ikut saja bersama appa-mu?! AKU LELAH KAU TAHU? AKU LELAH! Aku lelah...hiks."**_

_Dan Sungmin kecilpun menangis._

_Ikut terseguk dan tergugu pilu saat jeritan menyayat dan bantingan barang-barang kian memenuhi pendengarannya. Semenjak saat itu, eomma-nya berubah. Menjadi sosok dingin yang begitu kasar dan membuat Sungmin selalu merasa canggung dan segan dihadapannya._

_Ia selalu merasa takut saat diperhatikan eomma-nya, ia selalu merasa takut jika ia melakukan kesalahan. Hingga rasa takut itu terus menghantui dan menguasai alam bawah sadarnya._

_Takut.._

_Sungmin selalu merasa takut ia melakukan kesalahan, hingga tanpa ia sadari ketakutan itu kini telah mendominasi hidupnya, dan mau tak mau selalu membuatnya melakukan kesalahan di depan orang lain._

.

.

Helaan napas dalam itu terhirup berat satu tetes air mata terjatuh dan membasahi pipinya. Ia berkedip dua kali berusaha menghilangkan embun sendu yang mengaburkan pandangannya.

Sudah cukup menangis untuk sekarang.

Sungmin tertawa—tawa pahit, menghapus airmata yang menggenang lalu beranjak dari sana. Tanpa berniat membersihkan celana seragamnya Sungmin meraih sepeda yang berjarak dua meter dari tempatnya terduduk.

_**Tess**_

Sungmin mendongak. Satu tetes air dingin jatuh dan menerpa wajah di bawah matanya, menimpa jejak airmata yang sebelumnya ia hapus.

"_Rain_.." bisiknya lalu tersenyum.

Hujan selalu menyejukan. Diluar deburan kilat dan guntur yang saling sahut mengecam, tetesan dinginnya mampu dengan mudah mendingikan luka dihatinya. Menyerapkan kesejukan di tengah panas dan perih luka yang menganga di pusat jantungnya.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk berjalan dan mendorong sepedanya. Melangkah menelusuri tepian jalan, membiarkan rintikan-rintikan hujan kecil menerpa tubuhnya.

Ia begitu menyukai sensasi ini, berjalan pelan mendonrong sepeda di hari petang dengan terpaan hujan yang menyejukan.

Sungmin tetawa lagi—kali ini terlihat begitu ringan. Andaikan saja hidupnya terus setenang ini.

"_Shizula na amoto ga kokochi yoku hazunde kuchizusameba machi ni kimi o omou yo."_

Sungmin terhenti.

_Siapa?_

"_Aa itsumo no michi wa kasa ni yureruirotodori ni hanayaide.. aimokawarazu boku wa yama tsumi no mondai o kakaekonda mama de kaemawatteru."_

Ia mencari-cari, melangkah mengikuti lantunan merdu yang begitu merasuk hati.

_Siapa?_

_Kenapa suara ini lagi?_

_Apakah orang itu ada disana lagi?_

Sungmin mempercepat langkahnya, begitupun dengan sepedanya yang ikut terdorong kasar. Beberapa kali langkahnya menapak Sungmin kembali terhenti di sebuah persimpangan jalan dekat rumahnya.

_Disana..._

_Pria itu lagi.._

_Duduk tenang sambil memejamkan matanya.._

_Bernyanyi, begitu merdu ditengah hujan.._

Sungmin membeku di tempatnya, memandang kosong namun penuh takjub pada sosok yang terlihat begitu sempurna. Suara itu terdengar merdu, _bass _yang cukup berat namun lembut secara bersamaan. Seakan masuk, menelusup dan membelai luka di hatinya dengan segala kelembutan yang ada.

"_Futo tachidomatte miageta sora wa aa hitotsu hitotsu shizuka ga kirameite. Itsumademo furitsuzuke kokoro e kimi no sukidatta ame ni yasashiku tsutsumarete suteki na uta wa imademo nagaratekuruyo, i'am just singin` in the rain... with you."_

Tanpa sadar Sungmin melangkah, mendorong sepedanya semakin mendekat pada sebuah halte yang berjarak tak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

_Dalam senyap..._

_Ditengah rintikan hujan..._

_Dalam hebusan angin dingin yang hilir mudik.._

_Pria itu bernyanyi, begitu indah..._

"Kau.."

Sungmin membuka matanya saat _bass _merdu tanpa _note_ itu kembali terdengar. Pria itu berhenti, lalu menatapnya tanpa ada sedikitpun keterkejutan dari sorot tajam obisidannya.

"Kau mendengarku?"

Sungmin masih diam saat pria itu berdiri lalu membuka payungnya. Ia berjalan menghampiri Sungmin yang tengah memegang sepedanya, dengan memakai mantel tebal hangat berwarna hijau tua ia berdiri, memakai payung dan memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan yang sulit terbaca.

"Kau habis menangis."

Itu jelas bukan sebuah pertanyaan, melainkan sebuah pernyataan. Meski diam namun ekspresi wajah pemuda itu seolah tak percaya. Bagaimana pria ini tahu? Bahkan mereka baru dua kali sengaja tak bertemu. Di tempat yang sama, dengan nyanyian yang sama.

"Kau tidak dingin, mau duduk disana?"

Entah mengapa rasanya diam adalah sebuah kesenangan, Sungmin terlihat begitu enggan membuka suara namun begitu ia tetap berjalan mengikuti pria itu untuk duduk di halte.

"Kau sudah makan?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Siapa nama mu? Apa kau tinggal di daerah sini?"

Tetap tak ada sahutan yang terdengar. Pria itu lalu tersenyum—maklum sepertinya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku ingin melanjutkan nyanyianku."

"_Toomawari suru tabi tamaeki tsuiteta ne sonna yarikata shika denikai mitai sa. Sou amayadori shiteita ne kimi ni aa konna hi ni wa jikan ga yomigaeru."_

Sungmin memejamkan mata, lalu meresapinya. Rintikan hujan yang menerpa itu terasa begitu sinkron dengan _bass_ merdu yang di dengarnya.

_Basah..._

Sungmin merasakan sensasi basah yang begitu menyejukan.

"_Itsumademo fruitsuzuke kokoro e kimi no sukidatta ame ni yasashiku tsutsumarete suteki na uta wa imademo nagaretekuruyo i'am just singin` in the rain...with you itsumademo furitsuzuke kokoro e kimi no sukidatta ame ni yasashiku tsutsumarete zuttozutto yamanaide tsuredashiteitai yo... kokoro ga karenai you ni."_

Sungmin kembali membuka matanya saat saat mendengar suara itu terhenti, ia mendapati pria sempurna bersuara indah itu tengah tersenyum dan menatapnya.

"Suaramu indah.." ungkapnya tanpa sadar. Pria itu semakin mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Wajahmu indah.." balasnya atas ungkapan Sungmin.

Pemuda itu ikut tersenyum, sedikit canggung.

"Terima kasih." Gumamnya.

"Aku Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun, mau berteman?"

Sungmin memandang wajah tampan dan uluran tangan itu secara bergantian, sedikit sangsi sebelum satu anggukan disertai senyum ramah terlihat.

"Aku Lee Sungmin. Mari berteman."

**.**

**.**

**ooOOoo**

**.**

**.**

Setelah malam itu berlalu mereka berdua menjadi sering bertemu. Ternyata Kyuhyun adalah tetangga barunya yang dulu juga pernah tinggal disana. Ia adalah seorang Dokter, Dokter muda yang sekarang di tempatkan untuk praktek di daerahnya.

Mereka selalu berangkat bersama di pagi hari dan bertemu di sore hari. Keduanya banyak bercerita dan berkeluh kesah tentang masalah yang selama ini mereka hadapi.

Sungmin merasa tawa itu begitu begitu indah, bass merdu itu terasa begitu menyejukan, dan airmata itu...entah mengapa Sungmin merasa, terlalu berharga untuk di jatuhkan.

Sungmin merasa ia memiliki sesuatu, sesuatu yang benar-benar pantas untuk ia rengkuh. Sesuatu –atau seseorang– yang pantas untuk ia pertahankan dan mempertahankan hidupnya di dunia ini.

_Ia... ingin memilikinya._

.

.

"Kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun yang duduk di samping kirinya. Keningnya sedikit berkerut, bibirnya mengerucut pertanda ia tak mengerti arah pembicaraan yang Kyuhyun mulai.

"Huh?" Hanya itu yang ia sampaikan sebagai respon kebingungannya.

"Apa kau pernah merasakan jatuh cinta?" ulang Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin tiba-tiba saja mengerti, ia kengalihkan tatapannya kedepan.

_Pernah, dulu. lama sekali.._

"Tidak pernah." Jawab Sungmin seolah mengingkari hatinya.

Lalu mereka berdua diam. Keheningan yang semula sudah terbelah kini terisi oleh kecanggungan.

"Lalu kau _hyung_?" semilir angin dingin menyertai lirihan Sungmin kali ini. Kyuhyun menoleh, mengalihkan fokus perhatiannya pada wajah manis di sampingnya.

"Pernah."

"Berapa kali?"

"Satu."

"Satu kali?"

"Ya, dan aku sedang merasakannya saat ini."

Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya. Keduanya bertemu pandang, menyelami sesatnya batu safir masing-masing. Tanpa sadar Sungmin sudah terhisap, jatuh terlalu jauh dan kini tenggelam pada dasarnya.

Jantungnya bergemuruh.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya sedikit bergetar. Kyuhyun mengangguk , mengalihkan pandangannya lalu tersenyum.

"Dia sangat cantik." Ujarnya tanpa mengendurkan lengkungan bibirnya.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun, sendu. Tatapan redup yang seakan penuh duka.

_Apa ia akan kehilangan lagi?_

"Dia juga begitu manis, terlihat sangat lucu jika sedang merengut atau berpikir. Aku sangat mencintainya, sudah sangat lama."

Sungmin tersenyum saat ia merasakan jantungnya tertusuk ribuan duri, begitu tajam dan menekan.

"Benarkah? Kurasa dia memang sangat mempesona jika melihat dari senyummu _hyung_."

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan, begitu ringan. Menoleh sejenak kearah Sungmin lalu menatap sungai lagi.

"Tentu saja, ia sangat mempesona. Aku begitu tergila-gila padanya."

Dan saat itu Sungmin merasakan pedih yang luar biasa saat tumpahan air mata yang tak dapat ia limpahkan seakan menyiram luka di jantungnya. Sungmin tersenyum sendu, disambung dengan tawa pahit yang dipaksa terdengar ringan.

"Kurasa kau harus mengejarnya _hyung._ Ah, iya.. hari ini _eomma _pulang lebih awal. Aku harus menyiapkan makan malam untuknya." Sungmin tersenyum lalu bangkit dan berjalan tergesa tanpa menunggu persetujuan Kyuhyun. Ia kemudian berlari, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tengah menatap sendu kearahnya.

"Kau masih belum mengerti Min."

.

.

.

Sungmin terus berjalan cepat menelusuri jalanan, tak bisa dikatakan berlari namun di sebut berjalanpun terlihat tak lumrah. Ia menangis, benar-benar meangis. Tak pernah lagi ia merasakan air mata merangsek begitu deras menembus pertahanannya, tak pernah lagi... sejak ia mendapati _eomma_-nya mengamuk dan menjerit karena frustasi, tidak lagi setelah ia mendapati _appa_-nya telah terbujur kaku dengan mengenaskan di depan matanya.

Sungmin bahkan tak pernah membawa sepedanya lagi sejak saat itu, ia selalu diantar jemput oleh Kyuhyun dengan mobilnya, Mobil mewahnya. Tak perlu lagi susah payah mengayuh mencari ketenangan di tengah kemelut hidupnya, beberapa waktu lalu ia begitu termanjakan oleh kebahagiaan semu yang cukup menghanyutkan, hingga ia melupakan dan mengasingkan sepeda itu.

Dan kini, setelah Sungmin merasa semua itu kembali terenggut pergi Sungmin tak tahu, Sungmin tak tentu arah, ia begitu kebingungan dimana harus menemukan kembali ketenangan itu.

'_Dia menyukai wanita. Tentu saja, mengapa aku begitu bodoh?'_

Ia terus berjalan, sibuk terhanyut dalam pemikirannya hingga ia tak menyadari kerumunan orang tengah berkumpul dengan wajah panik di depan rumahnya.

"_Astaga apa dia baik-baik saja?"_

"_Kurasa nyawanya sudah tidak tertolong lagi, racunnya sudah menyebar kesemua pembuluh darahnya."_

"_Dimana anaknya? Apa di belum pulang?"_

"_Lee Sungmin maksudmu?"_

_**Deg**_

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya saat merasa namanya terpanggil. Ekspresi wajahnya mendadak berubah panik saat menyadari rumahnya sudah begitu ramai, ia berlari, begitu tergesa membelah kerumunan yang mengerubungi pintu rumah nya.

"Ada apa?!" tanyanya tak bisa dibilang pelan. Beberapa orang disana menatapnya dengan iba, mereka mundur perlahan memberikan Sungmin jalan untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Kim _ahjuma_.." panggil Sungmin membuat wanita paruh baya itu menolehkan wajahnya. Ia berdiri, lalu berjalan dan memeluk Sungmin dengan perlahan.

"Tabahkan hatimu nak.."

.

.

.

Hari ini hujan begitu deras menghajar bumi, rintikan air langit yang terjatuh itu tak sesejuk biasanya, begitu tajam menerpa dan menghujat menusuk masuk kedalam jantungnya. Tak ada lagi sensasi damai yang menyebar di tubuhnya, berganti dengan cekaman guntur dan kilat yang menggempur seolah bergantian menertawakannya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sungmin membenci hujan.

"_Eomma_.." Dia menangis, benar-benar menangis dan tersedu di tempatnya.

Sebegitu tersiksanyakah dirinya, hingga memutuskan untuk pergi dan meninggalkan Sungmin yang terpuruk dalan kesendirian? Sebegitu teganyakah ia hingga begitu saja menelantarkan putranya ditengah ranjau pesakitan?

'_Eomma mencintaimu.'_

Satu kalimat yang ia tinggalkan pada secarik kertas terasa begitu menyayat hatinya. Sungmin rasa tak akan ada matahari lagi setelah ini. Semuanya kelam.. kelam... gelap seperti kabut.

"Hiks.."

Ia tak tahu lagi harus kemana ia pergi, ia tak tahu apalagi alasan yang bisa menahannya untuk hidup di dunia ini. Mengapa ia begitu malang? Hidup begitu menderita bahkan saat ia berusia sepuluh tahun. Berapa tahun? Enam tahun? Pantas saja _eomma_-nya lelah dan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Hahah.." tawanya begitu menyayat.

_Kyuhyun._

Nama itu tiba-tiba saja melintas di kepalanya. Kemana perginya pria itu? Tidakkah ia mencarinya? Sudah dua hari mereka tidak bertemu, dan sudah sejak kemarin pula Sungmin mengurung dirinya.

'_Aku sedang jatuh cinta.'_

Ah, iya.. tentu saja, ia pasti tengah disibukkan dengan pacar barunya. sungmin tertawa, namun saat itu juga airmatanya terjatuh perlahan.

"Hiks." Dua, tiga, hingga tetesan lain yang tak terhitung banyaknya membanjiri pipi yang semakin tirus itu.

Ditengah gelapnya ruangan yang tak bercahaya, ditengah sepi senyapnya suasana, juga ditengah rintikan hujan yang sama sekali tak menurun intensitasnya.

Pemuda itu menagis.

Menangis hingga ia merasa airmatanya akan habis, menangis hingga merasa segala sesak dihatinya akan ikut terluapkan, menangis dan meraung hingga akhirnya, ia tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

ooOOoo

.

.

"_Shizula na amoto ga kokochi yoku hazunde kuchizusameba machi ni kimi o omou yo."_

_Siapa?_

"_Aa itsumo no michi wa kasa ni yureruirotodori ni hanayaide.. aimokawarazu boku wa yama tsumi no mondai o kakaekonda mama de kaemawatteru."_

_Mengapa suara yang menyejukan itu terdengar lagi?_

"_Futo tachidomatte miageta sora wa aa hitotsu hitotsu shizuka ga kirameite. Itsumademo furitsuzuke kokoro e kimi no sukidatta ame ni yasashiku tsutsumarete suteki na uta wa imademo nagaratekuruyo, i'am just singin` in the rain... with you."_

_Mengapa rasanya begitu hangat? Kemana perginya hujan yang membekukkan kulit itu? Apakah sudah terhenti? Kenapa disini begitu gelap?_

_Tolong... cahaya, aku membutuhkan cahaya._

"—Min."

_Siapa? Tolong berikan cahayamu padaku._

"Lee—

_Tolong, aku benci gelap._

"Sungmin-_ah_!"

"_ANDWAE_!"

Napas itu terdengar begitu memburu saat matanya terbuka dengan paksa, Kyuhyun segera mencari sebotol air mineral yang disimpannya di meja nakas dan memberinya untuk Sungmin. Pemuda itu terlihat meneguknya dengan tergesa.

"Sungmin, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya pelan.

Sungmin terdiam, masih berusaha mengatur deru napasnya yang semakin membaik. Ia menatap sedikit pada jendela, ternyata hujan masih belum berhenti, awan mendung masih saja menggumpal menghias langit disana dan semakin memperburuk suasana hatinya, ia benar-benar takut.. ia takut jika matahari tak akan muncul lagi.

"Hey."

Sungmin menoleh, sedikit terkejut mendapati Kyuhyun tengah duduk begitu dekat disampingnya. Kyuhyun memeluknya.

"_Hyung_.." sebut Sungmin tanpa sadar. Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

"Aku disini Min."

Sungmin merasa ingin menangis saat itu juga ketika Kyuhyun memeluk tubuhnya. Sesak itu kembali lagi, kian memenuhi rongga pernapasannya dan memaksa dirinya untuk menjerit.

"Jangan pergi..." bisiknya parau. Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu mengecup bahu Sungmin dengan sayang.

"Aku selalu disampingmu." Ujar Kyuhyun menenangkan, Sungmin tetap menggeleng tidak terima, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tidak mau, aku tidak mau kehilangan lagi _hyung_." Tangis Sungmin kini ia benar-benar memperlihatkan kerapuhannya.

Kyuhyun merenggangkan pelukannya, ia memandang Sungmin begitu dalam lalu membingkai wajah penuh airmata di depannya.

"Kau tidak akan kehilangan apapun lagi, aku mencintaimu."

Kyuhyun yang pertama memulai, menutup penuh bibir Sungmin dengan gerakan intens pada bibirnya. Memposisikan dirinya diatas tubuh yang kian ringkih itu, tangannya bergerak kesana kemari. Meraba-raba, menyentuh dan mengeksplor pusat gairahnnya saat helai pakaian itu mulai tertanggalkan.

Tubuhnya mengejang, begitu asing akan setiap sentuhan yang ia rasakan. Namun begitu setiap kehangatan yang menjalari setiap inchi dari tubuhnya memberikan kenyamanan tersendiri bagi dirinya.

"_Hyung_.."

Lenguhan itu terdengar saat puncak kemerahan di dadanya terus termanjakan. Benda lunak itu bergerak liar kesana kemari menggelitik seluruh syarap ditubuhnya, membuatnya perutnya seperti teraduk oleh luapan gairah yang tak pernah ia rasakan.

"Ahh, sakit.."

Dua jari Kyuhyun sudah masuk secara berurutan, seakan membelah pusat senggamanya, menghadirkan panas dan perih yang begitu menyiksa.

"_Hyung._.."

Kian lama jari Kyuhyun bergerak konstan membuat Sungmin semakin mendesah melupakan siapa dirinya, melupakan segala kepedihannya, melupakan segala rasa sakit yang kian menyayat hatinya. Kyuhyun ini sejenak Sungmin melupakan itu semua, biarkan ia terjebak dalam kenikmatan duniawi yang begitu melambungkan gairahnya, biarkan saja.. meskipun itu untuk sementara.

"Akh!"

Terasa begitu sangat menyakitkan saat Kyuhyun masuk dan dan membelah pusat dirinya. Kedua tangannya bergetar, memeluk hingga mencakar pundak Kyuhyun untuk melampiaskan semua rasa sakitnya.

"Sakit _hyunghh_.."

"Sedikit lagi Min.. shhh."

Dan akhirnya Kyuhyun sudah masuk sepenuhnya, sedikit terdiam membiarkan Sungmin menjeda untuk menghirup napasnya sejenak. Kemudian ia bergerak pelan, begitu teratur dengan pergerakan dalam yang terhentak satu satu.

"Ahhh, ahhh _hyunghh._"

"Sungmin hh.."

Keduanya begitu terhanyut dalam pergerakan masing-masing. Begitu mendamba akan kehangatan satu sama lain, saling merengkuh gairah pergumulan panas yang begitu memabukan. Akal sehat sedikit menghinggapi Sungmin saat itu.

Apakah dirinya tengah bercinta dengan seseorang yang sebentar lagi akan dimiliki oleh orang lain? Benarkah? Jika begitu saat Kyuhyun meninggalkannya nanti ia akan benar-benar hancur.

"_Hyung_ ohhh.."

"Sedikit lagi Min.."

Dan akhirnya Sungmin pun sampai lebih dulu, disusul Kyuhyun yang membiarkan cairannya memenuhi senggama Sungmin. Keduanya terengah, saling memeluk mencoba menikmati sensasi after _sex mereka_. Kyuhyun bergerak lagi, menciumi setiap inchi leher dan bahu Sungmin hingga ia terhenti saat menyadari sesuatu.

Sungmin... menangis? Menyesalkah ia?

"Min? Hey, kenapa sayang?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya membingkai wajah Sungmin. Pemuda itu hanya diam, dengan airmata yang terus mengalir ia membuang pandangannya kearah lain.

"Sungmin, bicara padaku kau kenapa?"

"Kau akan pergi."

"Huh?"

"Kau akan pergi dengan kekasih barumu hiks.."

Kyuhyun menghela napas dalam, ternyata Sungmin memang belum mengerti. Bergegas saja ia menyentuh dagu Sungmin untuk memandangnya.

"Min dengar aku.." Sungmin menggeleng lalu menutup kedua telinganya.

"Tidak."

"Sungmin."

"Tidak!"

"Lee Sungmin aku tidak akan pergi!"

Sungmin diam, tangannya turun lalu memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan 'sangsi'-nya.

"Benarkah? Kau hanya berniat menyenagkanku bukan _hyung_?"

"Tidak Min dengarkan aku, kau belum juga mengingatku sampai saat ini? Ini aku, pangeran yang selalu menolongmu saat kau kecil."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. "Kau.. berbohong."

"Kau masih sembilan tahun saat itu, wajar saja kau tidak mengingatku."

"Tapi kau meninggalkanku _hyung_!"

"Aku terpaksa Min.. Eomma dan Appa mengajakku pindah ke Seoul, appa menunjukku untuk meneruskan perusahaan karena Ahra noona adalah seorang wanita. Tapi aku menolak, aku lebih suka menyanyi ketimbang berurusan dengan hal-hal rumit seperti itu, akhirnya aku kabur dari rumah dan berjanji untuk pulang dengan kesuksesan sebagai penyanyi, tapi ternyata itu tak mudah, sangat sulit hingga aku memutuskan untuk pulang dan bernegoisasi dengan mereka."

"Negoisasi?"

"Ya, aku kembali tapi aku akan sukses dengan jalanku. Aku tak ingin diatur, aku memilih untuk kuliah di jurusan kedokteran dan meminta untuk di mutasi kan kesini. Kau tahu apa alasanku begitu ngongot melawan kedua orang tuaku?"

Sungmin menggeleng.

"Itu karena kau."

Sungmin diam lagi, entahlah mengapa wajahnya terasa begitu panas saat ini. Ia mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan ragu.

"Tapi kau bilang dia cantik."

"Itu kau Sungmin, tak sadarkah jika kau begitu indah?"

Sungmin tidak tersipu kali ini. Airmata jatuh begitu saja dipipinya namun bukan melambangkan sebuah duka, melainkan satu ekspresi mengharukan yang di barengi dengan senyum lega.

Dia mencintai Kyuhyun, sangat. Dia bahkan begitu terpuruk begitu mendengar Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada orang lain. Dan hal yang begitu mengejutkannya lagi, Kyuhyun adalah 'Pangeran' tercintanya dimasa lalu.

"Aku mencintaimu, dan kau tak akan pernah kehilangan apapun lagi setelah ini."

Sungmin tersenyum, satu airmata tejatuh lagi membasahi pipinya.

"Aku juga, aku juga mencintaimu _hyung_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooOOoo**

**.**

_Shizula na amoto ga kokochi yoku hazunde kuchizusameba machi ni kimi o omou yo._

_Aa itsumo no michi wa kasa ni yureruirotodori ni hanayaide._

_Aimokawarazu boku wa yama tsumi no mondai o kakaekonda mama de kaemawatteru_

_Futo tachidomatte miageta sora wa aa hitotsu hitotsu shizuka ga kirameite. _

_Itsumademo furitsuzuke kokoro e kimi no sukidatta ame ni yasashiku tsutsumarete suteki na uta wa imademo nagaratekuruyo, i'am just singin` in the rain... with you._

_Toomawari suru tabi tamaeki tsuiteta ne sonna yarikata shika denikai mitai sa. _

_Sou amayadori shiteita ne kimi ni aa konna hi ni wa jikan ga yomigaeru._

_Itsumademo fruitsuzuke kokoro e kimi no sukidatta ame ni yasashiku tsutsumarete suteki na uta wa imademo nagaretekuruyo i'am just singin` in the rain...with you itsumademo furitsuzuke kokoro e kimi no sukidatta ame ni yasashiku tsutsumarete zuttozutto yamanaide tsuredashiteitai yo... kokoro ga karenai you ni._

_oOOo_

_Suara turunya hujan ditengah sunyi, mendorong perasaanku untuk bersenandung di jalanan, aku memikirkanmu._

_Dalam warna-warni yang menyilaukan bagai berliaan, kuayunkan payungku yang selalu kau lalui, dan seperti biasa aku kembali dengan setumpuk pertanyaan._

_Tiba-tiba saja aku terhenti, lalu menatap langit, tetesan itu terjatuh. Kemegahan hujan._

_Selalu menghujani hatiku, memeluk lembut kau hujan yang begitu kucintai, lagu yang indah masih terngiang hingga saat ini._

'_**I'am just singin` in the rain.. with you.'**_

_Lalu setiap aku berjalan memutar, aku mendesahkan keluh merasa tak tak ada cara lain untuk melakukannya. Lalu hujan, berhentilah untukku._

'_**I'am just singin` in the rain..with you.'**_

_Selalu menghujani hatiku, aku memeluk lembut kau hujan yang begitu ku cinta lagi dan lagi tanpa henti ingin memelukmu._

_Karena hatiku tak akan pernah mati untukmu._

"Kau takkan kehilangan apapun lagi Min."

.

.

ooOOoo

.

.

Awan mendung yang begitu teduh menghias langit yang menghampar disana. Gerimis turun membasahi dua insan yang begitu asik saling bersandar dengan satu gitar di tangan pria yang lebih dewasa. Keduanya sama sekali tak terganggu.

"Hyuuuung ajari aku lagu itu!"

"Apa yang bisa kau berikan untukku?"

"Ya! Dasar mesum!"

"Aw, Sungmin-_ah_! Aku hanya bercanda, aish _appo cahgiya_~"

"Kau menyebalkan!"

Keduanya begitu menikmati waktu dimana perdebatan kecil yang begitu manis diantara mereka. Saling cemooh, membalas ejekan, lalu berakhir dengan pelukan hangat yang sama. Mereka akan terus bahagia, ya mereka harus bahagia.

Tuhan memberimu hadiah Lee Sungmin. Selamat.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The End...**_

PS : arti lagu diatas saya rombak sedikit untuk keperluan cerita.

A/N: yuhuuuuuuu~ #lambai2 /digaplok =_=/ okeeee sebenarnya saya nggak tahu kenapa ini malah jadi romance hurt begini? Padahal awalnya mo buat ff pedo os yang manis manis habis liat fanmade kyumin singin' the rain yang unyu unyu itu. Tapi kesan hujannya ituloh, tanpa sadar menuntun saya untuuk membuat diksi yang berat -,-v

Jadilah, sebuah ff gaje yang di luar ekspektasi. Padahal saya masih sakit kkk~ eh, tapi saya bahkan nggak tau loh gimana musik dari lagu singin` the rain yang saya pake di ff ini ._. Cuma secarh di google cari lagu yang kira2 cocok. Maaf kalau ada yg salah XDD

Yasudahlah, segini saja. Tangan saya pegal, bye~~~~~

**Sign,**

**Cungie Cho**

**(Subang, 140502. 21:39 WIB)**


	2. Process and Future

_Hujan.._

_Aku tak tahu, jika dalam rintikannya tersimpan sejuta rasa.._

_Bukan hanya tenang, tidak hanya basah dan kelam..._

_Tapi dirimu, setiap titik yang tercurah selalu menguarkan arti yang berbeda.._

_Tangis.. tawa, bahagia, dan kesedihan yang berbaur menjadi satu dalam genangan penuh cinta.._

_Kami, aku dan kau. Selalu tertawa hangat meski Tuhan tak terlalu baik untuk menyingkirkan kelabu awan yang selalu meneteskan cairan dingin yang menerpa._

_Kami, aku dan kau. Lebih memilih bersahabat dengan hujan meski tak selalu tetesannya menciptakan sensasi damai yang sama._

_Duduk, saling bersandar, dan __**bernyanyi ditengah hujan.**_

.

.

..

**Singin` In The Rain**

**OoOOoo**

**~Sequel~**

**.**

**Cungie Cho aka Megumi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and other Cast**

**:: ::**

**The All Cast Belong to God and Themselves**

**.**

**Teen Rate**

**.**

**Romance, Drama**

**.**

**YAOI, Old!Kyu, Young!Min, Typo(s), DLDR**

**.**

**ENJOY~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Song : L'Arc~en~Chiel – Singin` The Rain**

.

"Lee Sungmin, _manajer-hyung_ mencarimu."

Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya, sedikit tersenyum sebelum mengangguk dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Tapakan langkah pelannya semakin mengikis jarak dengan tempat yang ia tuju, pemuda itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk untuk membalas setiap sapaan yang ia terima dari setiap sudut lorong yang ia lewati.

_**Tok tok tok**_

Sungmin terhenti di depan sebuah pintu berwarna coklat yang tak terlalu besar, tangan kanannya terulur mengetuk pintu menciptakan suara ketukan sederhana yang tak terlalu keras.

"_Masuk."_

Itulah kata 'perintah' singkat yang Sungmin dengar dari dalam sana hingga ia memutuskan untuk memutar kenop pintu dan melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"_Annyeong hyung_~" Sapaan tenor yang terdengar begitu manis itu tak pelak menghasilkan sebuah senyum dari orang yang tengah duduk di depannya, lesung pipi nya begitu kentara saat kedua sudut bibir itu tertarik keatas.

"Duduklah Sungmin-_ah_."

Sungmin kembali menurut, ia menghampiri sebuah kursi yang bersebrangan dengan orang itu dan menyamankan duduknya disana.

"Ada apa _hyung_ memanggilku?" Pertanyaan tanpa basa-basi itu kembali menghasilkan sebuah kekehan halus dari sang empunya.

"Kau kaku sekali Sungmin-_ah_.." ujarnya membuat Sungmin tersenyum kikuk. Pria itu menghentikan kekehannya kemudian menghela napas, perlahan-lahan raut wajahnya berubah serius.

"Tidak ada, uhm—sebenarnya ada sedikit _sih._. tapi apa kau sudah selesai di _make up_?" Sungmin mengernyit kecil saat mendapati nada suara manajer-nya berbeda dari biasanya.

"Sudah _hyung_, lima belas menit lagi _fanmeeting_ akan di mulai." Jelas Sungmin membuat orang di depannya itu mengangguk paham.

Hening sejenak...

Sungmin semakin dibuat terheran dengan sikap manajernya, dalam hati ia menerka-nerka masalah apa yang membuat manajer yang sudah ia anggap _hyung_-nya ini bergelagat canggung dihadapannya.

"Jungsoo-_hyung_?" Panggil Sungmin saat sudah lewat dari sepuluh menit mereka terdiam dalam keheningan. Pria yang di panggil 'Jungsoo' itu menghela napas lagi sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dam memandang Sungmin untuk buka suara.

"Sungmin-_ah_, sebenarnya aku tak enak mengatakan hal ini pada mu..." jeda lagi. Sungmin masih menunggu dengan sabar meskipun sedikit khawatir karena _Fanmeeting_ nya akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi.

"Sebenarnya ini—umh, masalah pribadi mu.. tapi maaf, karena aku manajer-mu aku harus memberitahukan ini." Sungmin semakin mengernyit heran.

"Apa?" tanyanya, kini sedikit tak sabaran.

"Itu, apa benar kau memiliki kekasih seorang... lelaki?" Ada penekanan dan penurunan intonasi di kata paling akhir. Jungsoo mendapati tubuh pemuda itu sedikit menegang dengan pandangan tak tentu arah yang terlihat gelisah, kentara sekali ia tidak bisa berbohong.

"Jawab dengan jujur Sungmin-_ah_.." Sungmin menunduk dalam, terlalu bingung untuk menjawab kebenaran yang memang tak seharusnya ia sangkal, namun bukan itu yang menjadi masalahnya.

"Kau malu?" Tanya Jungsoo seolah berniat membaca keadaan.

Sungmin menggeleng.

"Kau takut diolok?"

Lagi, Sungmin kembali menggeleng.

"Lalu, apa kau takut...?"

Kali ini tak ada jawaban lisan atau isyarat yang bisa ditangkap. Sungmin diam, ia menunduk semakin dalam.

"Sungmin-_ah._." panggil Jungsoo lagi mengharapkan sebuah respon .

"Lee Sungmin, jawab jujur padaku. Percayalah aku tidak akan pernah melukaimu." Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya, sedikit enggan, canggung dan bercampur takut.

"Itu benar _hyung_." Lirihnya.

"Jadi...kau? _gay_?"

"_Nde_."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak dulu."

"Siapa nama kekasihmu?"

"Cho Kyuhyun."

"_MWO_?! Cho—Kyuhyun yang...itu?"

Sungmin berjalan pelan menapaki lantai marmer yang terpasang di _lobby_ gedung yang sangat mewah ini, tubuhnya terlihat lemas dengan raut wajah yang tak seceria biasanya, pemuda itu menghela napasnya kemudian berlalu cepat menuju pintu utama dimana sebuah mobil serta sopirnya sudah menunggu.

_**Brakk**_

"Jalankan mobilnya, _ahjussi_." Setelah itu mobilpun berlalu dengan kecepatan sedang.

.

.

Sungmin tersenyum memandang keluar kaca jendela mobilnya dengan tatapan teduh, terkadang _onyx_ itu terpejam erat meresapi sensasi dingin yang terasa menyebar dalam tubuhnya.

_Rintikan basah itu..._

Sungmin tersenyum lagi.

_Hujan..._

Sungmin membuka matanya dengan perlahan, menjulurkan satu tangannya untuk mengusap cairan bening itu dari balik kaca.

Sungmin sangat suka hujan, sejak dulu.

Hujan selalu bisa membuat hatinya tenang dan menyejukkan tubuhnya secara bersamaan.

Tetapi kadang pula Sungmin membenci hujan, sejak saat itu.

Hujan deras mengerikan yang begitu menghempas kata 'damai', terlebih jika debuman keras guntur dan petir yang saling mencekam, Sungmin tak suka. Mengingatkannya pada masa kelam dimana ia terlihat menyedihkan bagai seorang pesakitan.

Pemuda itu mendongak lagi memandang langit seadanya.

_Kyuhyun..._

Nama itu terlintas begitu saja bersamaan dengan senyum tulus yang terulas. _Sudah tiga tahun ya.. _

**Flashback**

Keheningan taman yang tak terurus itu selalu menjadi saksi kehangatan yang selalu bertaut dari keduanya, semilir angin dingin yang melintas membelai lembut wajah hingga menerbangkan helaian surai mereka, kadang pula rintikan hujan kecil menerpa wajah dan beberapa bagian tubuh lainnya.

Namun itu tak mengganggu, sama sekali tak menggangu.

"_Hyung_! Apa tadi aku hebat?" Seruan lantang itu terdengar bersamaan dengan sinar mata yang berbinar cerah. Senyum manisnya begitu lugas menjabarkan kebahagiaan yang tiada tara.

"Hebat apanya?" Yang ditanya sengaja bermain-main sedikit, begitu mendambakan raut wajah itu merengut dengan bibir nya yang berpout lucu dari pemuda dihadapannya.

"Ish~ _hyuuuung_, jangan menggodaku." Nah, kan.. bibir itu sudah mengerucut saja. Kyuhyun terkekeh geli kemudian menarik Sungmin untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

"Kau hebat Sungmin-_ah._." bisiknya di telinga Sungmin. Sang empunya langsung tertawa senang lalu memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Kkkkk~ mereka bilang akting ku sangat bagus _hyung_." Seru Sungmin lagi memulai cerita. Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan dengan senyumnya.

"Huh? Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja benar! Kau tahu tidak, bahkan senior yang dulu pernah mengejekku dulu kini memuji kehebatanku di sekolah."

"Benarkah?" hanya sebuah tanya yang mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya cukup penasaran. Kyuhyun tidak ingin merusak _mood_ Sungmin.

"Hum! Ah, _hyung_ kau tahu tidak? Mereka semua juga memuji kehebatanku karena bisa menyanyikan lagu Jepang dengan sangat fasih."

"Kau menunjukkannya?"

"Tentu saja, kemarikan gitarmu."

Sungmin menggeser tubuhnya dari pangkuan Kyuhyun agar lebih leluasa memainkan gitar yang ada ditangannya. Petik demi petik gitar yang melantunkan _melody _mulai terdengar. Sungmin memejamkan mata, dan memulai nyanyiannya.

"_Shizula na amoto ga kokochi yoku hazunde kuchizusameba machi ni kimi o omou yo._

_Aa itsumo no michi wa kasa ni yureruirotodori ni hanayaide"_

Tenor itu melantun begitu indah, keduanya memejamkan mata meresapi nyanyian bertemankan rintikan hujan serta kilasan-kilasan memori yang kembali hadir mengisi layar kosong di mata mereka.

"_Aimokawarazu boku wa yama tsumi no mondai o kakaekonda mama de kaemawatteru_

_Futo tachidomatte miageta sora wa aa hitotsu hitotsu shizuka ga kirameite."_

Begitu fasih dan penuh penghayatan, rasanya tak sia-sia ia mengajari Sungmin setiap hari.

"_Itsumademo furitsuzuke kokoro e kimi no sukidatta ame ni yasashiku tsutsumarete suteki na uta wa imademo nagaratekuruyo_ —

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, lalu tersenyum..

" _i'am just singin` in the rain... with you."_ Senandungnya menyela nyanyian Sungmin. Sang empunya sontak membuka mata, mendapati Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum dan memandang lembut kearahnya. Sejenak mereka berpandangan hangat, sebelum akhirnya Sungmin ikut tersenyum dan melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

"_I'am just singin` in the rain... with you_."

Lalu keduanya pun tertawa bersama, melanjutkan nyanyian dengan senyum dan gerak tubuh yang mengikuti senandung kebahagiaan. Saling merengkuh dan berbagi kehangatan ditengah nyanyian merdu bertemankan rintikan hujan.

.

.

Keduanya berjalan pelan menyusuri tepian jalan besar, tidak ada mobil mewah lagi yang biasa mengantarnya dengan nyaman kesana kemari, Sungmin hanya ingin bersama sepeda penuh kenangan itu kemanapun ia pergi.

Hujan masih belum mau berhenti, karena itu mereka berdua memutuskan untuk mendorong sepeda dan lebih memilih berjalan meresapi keheningan kota yang memang tak terlalu ramai.

"_Hyung_." Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya pada Sungmin yang kini tengah merangkul tangan disisinya.

"Ada apa hum?" rangkulan tangan itu ia alihkan guna merengkuh tubuh sang terkasih kedalam pelukannya.

"Kau tidak bekerja hari ini? seharian kau menemaniku." Tentu saja Sungmin tahu itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan. Namun ia mengabaikan itu dan lebih memilih menyamankan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Hari ini bukan hari jaga-ku, kenapa memangnya? Kau tidak suka aku selalu berada di sekitarmu?" Ada sedikit candaan yang terselip sebelum rengkuhan itu semakin mengerat.

"_Ahniyo_." Sungmin menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

"Hanya ingin terus begini saja, aku tidak ingin kau bekerja dan selalu menemaniku seharian."

"Ya~ lalu bagaimana cara aku membiayai sekolahmu bocah?" langkahnya terhenti, Kyuhyun memberikan sebuah cubitan gemas pada pipi bulat itu sebagai hukuman.

"_Appooooo~_ yaish, ya sudah aku tidak usah sekolah!"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan masa depanmu heh?"

"Bukankah ada kau yang membiayaiku _hyung_?"

"Tapi tadi kau bilang aku tidak boleh bekerja."

"Memang tidak boleh, kau harus menemaniku seharian."

"YA! Dasar bocah!"

"Ahahahahah..."

"Jangan kabur Lee Sungmin!"

Keduanya berlarian dan saling mengejar di tengah gerimis yang semakin mendinginkan suhu, Sungmin tertawa begitu ringan saat melihat Kyuhyun begitu kepayahan mengejarnya dengan sepeda yang ia dorong.

"YA! Lee Sungmin! Berhenti kau!"

"Tidak mauuuu~~~" Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya lalu semakin mempercepat larinya.

"Lee Sungmin! Ku hukum kau!"

"Tangkap aku duluuuu."

Kyuhyun akhirnya semakin gemas, dengan gerakan asal ia menyenderkan sepeda itu ke tembok lalu berlari secepat mungkin untuk mengejar Sungmin.

"Aku di belakangmu anak manis~" Sungmin terbelalak kaget begitu mendapati Kyuhyun tepat di belakangnya.

"_Hyung_! Kau curang!" Seru Sungmin tanpa menghentikan larinya. Mendengar protes itu Kyuhyun terkekeh geli.

"Hey~ kau yang curang sayang. Sebelumnya aku membawa sepeda jadi aku kesulitan mengejarmu, tapi sekarang kita sudah sama-sama tak membawa beban." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan seringainya.

"Tapi aku membawa tas, itu beban _hyung_~"

"Itu tidak masuk hitungan."

"Gyaaaaa~~"

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh Sungmin dari belakang, memaksa pemuda itu menghentikan larinya hingga tubuh mereka oleng dan jatuh bersamaan. Suara 'brugh' samar menjadi akhir 'perang' berlari mereka.

"Ugh.." itu bukan Sungmin, melainkan Kyuhyun yang terjatuh paling bawah dan menghempas latar semen yang keras.

"_Hyung, gwaenchanayo_?" Sungmin segera menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyuhyun saat pria itu masih terlihat memejamkan mata sambil meringis menahan sakit.

"_Hyung-ah_~" Khawatirnya saat tak mendapatkan sahutan.

"_Hyung_, apa begitu sakit? Maaf, maafkan aku.." Sungmin hampir menangis saat mengucapkan itu semua, rasa bersalah kian memenuhi hatinya membuat Sungmin tanpa sadar memeluk Kyuhyun yang masih berbaring. Beberapa kendaraan yang melintas mungkin akan terheran-heran melihat pemandangan seperti itu.

"_Hyung_, hiks.." Sungmin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Kyuhyun, menangis disana dan melirihkan kata 'maaf' berkali-kali.

"Aku tidak akan mengulaginya lagi _hyung_~" Sungmin tak menyadari jika satu mata Kyuhyun telah terbuka saat ini. Ia menyeringai senang mendapati Sungmin sudah terjebak dalam lelucon yang sengaja di buatnya.

"_Hyung_..." Seringainya semakin terkembang saat ia melihat Sungmin sama sekali tak menyadari jika satu tangannya kini telah sukses mendarat dan menangkup sebuah gumpalan kenyal disana, bokong Sungmin.

"Min.." lirih Kyuhyun dengan suara yang diberak-beratkan. Sungmin terkesiap lalu mendongak.

"_Hyung_? Apa yang sakit _hyung_?" Tanya Sungmin sarat akan ke khawatiran.

"Aku.. aku mau—

"Ma-mau apa _hyung_?"

"Aku—mau, ini..."

"_MWO_?! Gyaaaaaaaaaa dasar mesum!" Sungmin segera bangkit dan menjauh saat ia merasakan tangan Kyuhyun meremas bokongnya dua kali. Demi Tuhan dan demi hujan yang sangat ia sukai! Saat ini wajahnya pasti sudah sematang kepiting rebus!

"Bagaimana? Enak bukan?" Kyuhyun ikut beranjak dan semakin mengembangkan seringainya.

"E-enak apanya? Ja-jangan bicara macam-macam _hyung_!" Satu langkah Kyuhyun maju, satu langkah pula Sungmin mundur teratur.

"Jangan berbohong, kita pernah melakukan yang lebih parah daripada ini. Dan kau... menyukainya bukan?"

"Ti-tidak!"

"Tapi saat itu kau mendesahkan namaku~"

"YAH! _Hyung_—"

_**Brugh**_

"_Appo._.."

Kyuhyun segera berlari cepat saat melihat Sungmin jatuh terduduk karena tersandung, ia menghampiri Sungmin dan bergegas membersihkan kedua telapak tangan Sungmin yang kotor dan lecet karena menahan beban tubuhnya.

"_Gwaencahanyo_?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil membimbing Sungmin untuk terduduk di halte yang biasa mereka tempati.

"Perih.." lirihnya hampir menangis. Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin kilat lalu segera mencari sapu tangan yang sudah di basahi air hujan, kemudian membasuh telapak tangan Sungmin hingga membuat sang empunya meringis.

"Pelan _hyung._.." Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan kemudian mengecup kening Sungmin.

"Sudah." Ujar Kyuhyun setelah memasangkan plester pada kedua tangannya. Sungmin tersenyum memandang Kyuhyun dengan haru.

"Terima kasih _hyung_.." lirihnya seraya menumpukkan berat tubuhnya pada bahu Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_, kau ingat tidak?" Sungmin bersuara lagi. Kyuhyun menatap puncak kepala Sungmin di depannya kemudian mengecupnya.

"Apa?" Sahutnya.

"Dulu kau juga sering menolongku, ingat tidak saat aku terjatuh di taman bermain saat itu?" Kyuhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya, bergerak merengkuh Sungmin lebih dalam.

"Saat kau di kejar teman-teman mu dulu?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan. Pemuda dalam rengkuhannya mengangguk.

"_Nde_, mereka sangat menyebalkan.. aku membenci mereka." Gerutu Sungmin sambil mencebikkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun terkekeh gemas.

"Tapi ada aku bukan?" Ujar Kyuhyun mencubit gemas pipi Sungmin. Sang empunya mendongak lalu tersenyum.

"Iya ada _hyung, hyung_ selalu menolongku dan menemaniku bermain setiap hari."

"Karena itu kau memanggilku pangeran?" Sungmin mengangguk antusias.

"Saat itu kau baik, sangat tenang, begitu tampan dan perhatian. Tidak seperti sekarang."

"Hey! Aku masih tampan!"

"Dan juga mesum."

"YA!"

"Hahahaha~"

Saat itu gerimis kecil menjadi saksi setiap moment manis yang terjadi diantara mereka. Sapuan angin dinginnya, serta rintikan kecil air langit yang jatuh dan menerpa. Semuanya memberikan sensasi tersendiri yang akan sulit terlupakan di setiap mereka menghirup napas, atau bahkan di saat hujan itu sendiri sudah tak ada.

Sensasi dingin yang menyejukkan... dan basah.

Ya, hujan memang menyenangkan, sangat menenangkan dan juga menyejukan. Semua itu begitu membuat keduanya kecanduan dan terlena akan hujan, hingga melupakan kenyataan.. jika hujan tak selamanya tenang.

Ada angin besar, hujan yang begitu deras, serta petir dan kilat yang saling menyambar.

_Badai..._

Keduanya seakan begitu terpukul dengan debuman guntur yang mengecam.

"Apa...?"

"_Aku sudah tahu Cho Kyuhyun! Kau mempunyai kekasih seorang lelaki di kota kecil itu bukan?!"_

Rahang Kyuhyun seakan mengeras seketika.

"Jika iya memang apa masalahmu?" dingin namun sarat akan tantangan.

"_Kurang ajar! Dasar anak tak tahu diuntung! Cepat pulang ke Seoul!"_

Kyuhyun berdecih pelan. "Tidak akan. Ini hidupku dan berhentilah mengaturku!" Teriaknya penuh amarah. Sungmin yang tak sengaja mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka di balik tembok begitu terkesiap mendengar teriakan kekasihnya, pemuda itu merungkut takut.

"_Pulang atau bawahanku yang akan menyeretmu kembali."_

"Kau pikir aku takut?"

"_Jadi kau tidak takut?"_

"Cih, sama sekali tidak."

"_Bagaimana jika kekasihmu yang kuseret?"_

Tangan Kyuhyun mengepal dengan perlahan namun penuh tekanan, pria itu menggeram marah. "Jangan sentuh Lee Sungmin brengsek!"

"_Cih, ternyata pengaruh sampah itu begitu besar padamu hingga berani membangkang ayahmu sendiri."_

"Dia bukan sampah!"

"_Baiklah, kalau begitu datang ke Seoul dan bawa sampah mu itu untuk ikut. Aku ingin melihatnya."_

_**Pip**_

Rahangnya semakin mengeras saat mendengar _line_ telpon itu terputus secara sepihak, percikan api dari ucapan yang ayahnya tinggalkan menyulut amarahnya hingga benar-benar ke ubun-ubun.

"Sialan!"

_**Prakkk**_

"Tidak!"

Bagai sebuah rencana yang sudah diatur ketiga suara berbeda aksen itu terdengar bersamaan. Kyuhyun mengumpat lalu membanting ponselnya dan saat itu jugalah Sungmin menjerit histeris.

"Sungmin?" Kyuhyun segera membalik tubuhnya dan mendapati Sungmin yang tengah menangis diantara lipatan kakinya.

"Sungmin-_ah_, kau tak apa?" Pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah basah oleh airmata, ia menggeleng kasar kemudian memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan lagi_, hyung_... kau satu-satunya alasanku untuk hidup." Kyuhyun bersumpah air matanya hampir terjatuh saat melihat Sungmin tergugu dalam tangisnya. Tak jarang pemuda itu tersedak oleh salivanya sendiri karena begitu hebatnya terisak.

"Kau tidak akan kehilangan apapun lagi Min, tenanglah.." Sungmin masih tetap menggeleng tak terima saat suara Kyuhyun terdengar—cukup serak. Tidak, ia tidak ingin mendengar kalimat menenangkan apapun yang akhirnya hanya akan menipu! Tidak, sebelum ketenangan itu yang menghampirinya sendiri.

"Jangan berbohong _hyung_, aku mendengar semuanya hiks.."

"Kita bisa lari dari sini." Sungmin menggeleng gusar merespon ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Ayahmu orang hebat, kita tidak akan pernah bisa melepaskan diri darinya." Isakan Sungmin semakin hebat saat kalimat itu meluncur dari bibirnya sendiri.

Rasanya begitu tak adil, baru saja ia kembali merasakan kebahagiaan. Tuhan sudah hendak mencabutnya kembali, ini benar-benar tidak adil.

"Sungmin-_ah._."

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kau mencintaiku?"

Satu anggukan mengamini jawabannya.

"Kau percaya padaku?"

Lagi, tanpa ragu Sungmin mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kita ke Seoul."

"_Shizula na amoto ga kokochi yoku hazunde kuchizusameba machi ni kimi o omou yo."_

Senandung lirih itu terdengar merdu menyahuti deruman benda besi yang ditumpanginya.

"_Aa itsumo no michi wa kasa ni yureruirotodori ni hanayaide.. aimokawarazu boku wa yama tsumi no mondai o kakaekonda mama de kaemawatteru."_

Kadang pita suaranya sedikit bergetar mengimbangi goyangan tak kentara dari bus yang tengah melaju sedang.

"_Futo tachidomatte miageta sora wa aa hitotsu hitotsu shizuka ga kirameite. Itsumademo furitsuzuke kokoro e kimi no sukidatta ame ni yasashiku tsutsumarete suteki na uta wa imademo nagaratekuruyo, __**i'am just singin` in the rain... with you**__."_

Diluar sana tidak hujan. Hanya mendung akibat awan kelabu yang menutupi langit. Ini tidak hujan, dan Sungmin tidak ingin bernyanyi. Ini tidak hujang, dan Sungmin benar-benar ingin tertidur. Terlelap begitu pulas dan tenggelam dalam dunia fantasi yang akan selalu mengabulkan keinginannya.

Ia berbaring dengan paha Kyuhyun sebagai bantalan kepalanya, matanya begitu berat, tubuhnya sangat lelah, namun tak sedikitpun ia dapat memejamkan mata meski Kyuhyun sudah berkali-kali menyenandungkan _lullaby_ dari lagu kesukaan mereka.

"_Toomawari suru tabi tamaeki tsuiteta ne sonna yarikata shika denikai mitai sa. Sou amayadori shiteita ne kimi ni aa konna hi ni wa jikan ga yomigaeru."_

Lembut... merdu yang begitu lembut namun entah mengapa kini terasa begitu menyayat. Sungmin begitu berharap jika kehangatan ini tak akan lenyap dalam waktu dekat, tidak pula dalam jangka waktu lama, atau bahkan selamanya.

Sungmin hanya ingin Kyuhyun selalu di sisinya.

"_Itsumademo fruitsuzuke kokoro e kimi no sukidatta ame ni yasashiku tsutsumarete suteki na uta wa imademo nagaretekuruyo i'am just singin` in the rain...with you itsumademo furitsuzuke kokoro e kimi no sukidatta ame ni yasashiku tsutsumarete zuttozutto yamanaide tsuredashiteitai yo... kokoro ga karenai you ni."_

Sungmin mendongak, mendapati Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya sambil membelai kepalanya lembut. Satu tetes airmata jatuh begitu saja tanpa bisa di cegah.

"_Hyung._..." panggilnya lalu memejamkan mata.

"Hum?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

_**Seoul...**_

Keheningan tampak mendominasi ruangan besar berisi perabotan mewah ini. Masing-masing pribadi menunjukkan ekspresi yang tak sama. Kecewa, marah dan takut. Tentu kalian sudah bisa menebak pribadi mana yang akan menunjukkan ekspresi salah satunya.

"Jadi...kau?"

Sungmin semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, ia melirik Kyuhyun yang masih duduk tenang dengan wajah _stoick_-nya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau benar-benar membawanya?" Kyuhyun melirik asal suara berat itu lalu menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Tentu saja, kau pikir aku takut?" dengusnya tak senang.

"Kau selalu mengekangku _appa_, kau selalu menjadikanku sebagai robot penerus masa depan perusahaanmu, kau tak pernah sedikitpun menyayangiku, benar bukan?"

Hanya geraman tertahan yang terdengar dari mulut _appa_-nya. Kyuhyun berdecih.

"Sedikipun, sedikit saja.. apa kau pernah memikirkan perasaanku? Kau selalu dan hanya mementingkan dirimu, mementingkau kepuasanmu! Apa kau pantas memanggil dirimu _appa _di depanku?!" kali ini Sungmin dapat merasakan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun yang semakin mengerat.

"Sekarang, aku baru saja menemukan kebahagiaanku.." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya rapat.

"Tapi dia laki-laki Kyuhyun!"

"APA PEDULIKU?!"

"Cho Kyuhyun! Di tidak se-level dengan kita." Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis.

"Begitukah?"

Baru saja Cho Yeunghwan akan menjawab 'iya', namun Kyuhyun sudah kembali menyela.

"Begitukah cara mu merendahkan orang lain. Tuan Cho?"

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

"Su-sudah _hyung_.." Sungmin mati-matian menahan sesak saat mengatakan kalimat itu. Ia sakit, ia benar-benar sakit. Harga dirinya dilukai disini.

"Diam Min.." Sahutnya tak mengindahkan ucapan sang kekasih.

"Tapi _hyung_—"

"Lee Sungmin kubilang diam!" Sungmin seketika bungkam dan menggigit bibirnya menahan isakan. Keadaan ini benar-benar membuatnya ingin mati saja.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar.." Tak ada yang menyangka jika Tuan Cho yang menyela dengan nada gugup. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memandang lelaki paruh baya itu heran.

"Kau... namamu Lee Sungmin?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya saat pertanyaan itu terdengar.

"Apa maksudmu menayakan hal itu?" Tanyanya curiga. Cho Yeunghwan menggeleng.

"Sudah jawab saja pertanyaanku, Cho Kyuhyun apa dia adalah anak yang dulu suka bermain denganmu?" Tanya pria paruh baya itu semakin membuat Kyuhyun kebingungan. _Untuk apa iya menanyakan nama Sungmin? Bukankah sebelumnya pun ia tak peduli?_ Batinnya bermonolog. Namun alih-alih balik bertanya Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Kau...jangan bilang, kau anak Lee Chunhwa?" Kyuhyun dapat merasakan jika tubuh Sungmin sedikit menegang saat mendengar nama ayahnya di sebut.

"Be-benar."

Cho Yeunghwan seakan pias. Ia tak bergerak sedikitpun dari posisi duduknya.

"_Appa_?" Panggil Kyuhyun sedikit khawatir saat melihat gelagat _appa_-nya.

"Ini tidak mungkin bukan? Ya Tuhan, aku pasti salah dengar." Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedikit terkesiap saat lihat pria paruh baya itu menangis di tempatnya.

"_A-appa_.." baru saja Kyuhyun akan beranjak untuk menghampiri appa-nya seorang wanita sudah berlari dari balik dan merengkuh suaminya.

"_Eomma_.." lirih Kyuhyun.

"Tunggulah sebentar, biar _eomma_ mengurus _appa_-mu."

.

.

Tiga puluh menit telah berlalu saat seorang Dokter datang dan memeriksa Cho Yeunghwan. Jangan menatap begitu, meskipun Kyuhyun adalah seorang Dokter namun pengalamannya belum terlalu banyak terlebih Tuan besar Cho juga sudah mempunyai Dokter pribadinya sendiri.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu dalam keheningan dan selama itu pulalah Sungmin terus menyalahkan dirinya. Dalam hati ia terus menerka, sebegitu rendahkah derajat keluarganya hingga membuat seorang Tuan besar Cho begitu _shock_ saat mendapati kenyataan bahwa putranya berhubungan dengan dirinya? Sungmin terus merutuk, tak pernah sekalipun ia mengharapkan terlahir menjadi orang miskin seperti ini, tak pernah pula ia berharap _Appa_-nya meninggal dan membuat hidupnya hancur hingga _eomma_-nya pun bunuh diri karena tak tahan. Ini bukan salahnya bukan? Mengapa semua orang seakan memicing jijik padanya seolah ia sendiri yang sengaja membuat hidupnya seperti ini? Lalu salah siapa?

"Hey, sudahlah jangan menangis." Suara _bass _itu terdengar begitu lembut menyapa telinganya. Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya, namun alih-alih airmatanya berhenti pemuda itu malah semakin mengeraskan isakannya.

"Maaf _hyung_, maafkan aku.." ungkap Sungmin penuh rasa bersalah. Kyuhyun menggeleng kecil kemudian merengkuh Sungmin kedalam pelukannya.

"Kau tidak bersalah apapun sayang, tenanglah.."

"Kyuhyun-_ah._." Sebuah suara menginterupsi keduanya.

"_Appa_ ingin bicara pada kalian berdua."

"_Appa_! Kau tak sedang membuat lelucon bukan?" Kyuhyun berseru heran sesaat setelah mendengar kalimat yang _appa_-nya lontarkan.

"Tidak Cho Kyuhyun, tapi meskipun aku bilang aku merestui hubungan kalian. Aku ingin mengajukan satu syarat."

"Syarat?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh selidik. Yeunghwan mengangguk.

"Karena kau sudah memutuskan untuk tidak mengambil alih perusahaan, kau sama sekali tidak boleh tergantung pada uang perusahaan." Kalimat itu begitu datar seolah tanpa nada, Yeunghwan bahkan tak menatap mereka berdua sama sekali.

"Cih, aku bahkan sudah tak meminta uangmu sejak dua tahun yang lalu." Ujar Kyuhyun sinis.

"Bukan begitu Cho Kyuhyun! Aku tidak ingin mencoret namamu dari keluarga Cho, tapi aku juga tak bisa membiarkanmku berdekatan dengan orang yang tidak se-level dengan kita."

"Apa maksud ucapanmu itu?!" Kyuhyun mungkin sudah hilang kendali jika Sungmin tak menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Aku juga tak mungkin membiarkan orang lain tahu ada salah satu dari keluarga Cho yang mempunyai penyimpangan seksual." Seolah tak mengindahkan teriakan marah Kyuhyun pria paruh baya itu terus melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Karena itu kalian harus menikah terlebih dahulu di Jerman atau Amerika atau dimana saja terserah, setelah itu aku akan mengangkat Lee Sungmin menjadi anak angkat keluarga Cho sebagai kedok agar orang lain tak curiga jika mansion ini bertambah satu lagi penghuni baru, terlebih kalian pasti akan sangat sering bersama."

Hening untuk sejenak, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memandang dengan pengertian arti yang samar.

"Hanya itu... syarat yang _appa_ ajukan?" tanya Kyuhyun mulai melembut.

"Tidak, bukan itu syaratnya." Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Jadi maksudmu?"

"Syaratnya adalah, aku ingin melihat kalian berdua sukses. Terserah di bidang apapun itu, setelah itu baru aku ijinkan kalian menikah dan membiarkan Sungmin tinggal disini."

Tiba-tiba saja genggaman tangan keduanya mengerat, rasa haru tanpa disadari kian memenuhi relung hati, seolah begitu membuncah dan menuntut mereka untuk meneteskan airmata.

"_A-appa_, kau serius bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan. Sungmin disisinya sudah menelusup dan terisak di bahu Kyuhyun.

"Tentu, cepat keluar sebelum aku mengubah keputusanku lagi." Ujar Yeunghwan membuat keduanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"_A-arraseo appa_.." Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membungkuk dalam kemudian membalikkan tubuh, namun belum ada dua langkah kaki mereka menapak suara berat itu kembali menginterupsi.

"Kalian.."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kembali berbalik.

"Cobalah mengadu nasib di dunia keartisan Korea. Untuk saat ini hanya itulah kemungkinan tercepat kalian bisa sukses."

Keduanya tersenyum lagi, terlalu lebar sepertinya jika hanya di sebut sebuah senyuman. Mereka tertawa, ya tertawa begitu bahagia.

"Akan kami coba, terima kasih _appa._" Setelah membungkuk –lagi– keduanya segera keluar, tanpa sadar membanting pintu dan pergi meningalkan sepasang suami istri itu di dalam kamar.

"_Yeobo._.." panggil sang istri seraya mendekati suaminya. Yeunghwan mengangguk, lalu satu tetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Dia anak Lee Chunhwa, sahabat ku.. sahabat yang sudah rela menolongku dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya." Pria paruh baya itu memanggil sang istri untuk mendekat dengan isyarat tangannya.

"Istriku, hubungi Park Jungsoo. Katakan padanya untuk membantu mereka."

**Flashback END**

Laju mobil Honda Civic itu semakin berkurang saat mulai mendekati sebuah gerbang raksasa dengan mansion mewah di baliknya. Tanpa disiruhpun seorang penjaga di sana akan menekan tombol otomatis dan membiarkan mobil itu masuk ke dalam, mereka sudah hafal satu mobil penghuni baru yang tiga tahun belakangan ini menjadi majikan mereka.

"_Annyeonghaseo~_~" seruan mendayu itu di sambut senyuman manis dari beberapa orang yang tengah duduk santai di ruang keluarga. Sungmin kembali mengambil langkahnya saat melihat seorang wanita muda begitu antusias memanggilnya.

"Kemari Sungmin-_ah~ noona_ sangat merindukanmu." Panggil Cho Ahra –kakak Kyuhyun– seolah begitu gemas.

"Ya! Sungmin itu istriku _noona_!" Ahra kontan merengut saat mendengar suara yang –menurutnya– sangat menyebalkan itu. Wanita muda itu beranjak lalu berjalan melewati Kyuhyun yang duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

"AW! _Appo noona_!" ringis Kyuhyun sambil memegangi kakinya.

"Ups, maaf aku sengaja." Yea, kentara sekali jika itu memang di sengaja.

"Sungmin-_ah_~ apa kau lelah chagiya?" Tanpa memperdulikan protesan Kyuhyun sedikitpun Ahra segera menerjang tubuh Sungmin hingga membuat sang empunya limbung dan hampir terjatuh.

"YA! _Noona_, lepaskan istriku!" Kyuhyun ikut beranjak kemudian bergegas menjauhkan tubuh Sungmin dari _Noona_-nya yang 'ganas'.

"Tidaaaaaak, Sungmin juga dongsaengku sekarang!"

"Tapi dia istriku!"

"Masa bodoh!"

"YA!"

Sungmin, ayah mertua dan ibu mertuanya hanya dapat memutar bola mata pertanda bosan. Demi apa semua ini akan terjadi begitu saja setiap Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Ahra bertemu, dan tentu saja pertengkaran konyol itu tak mudah untuk untuk di lerai atau dihentikkan.

"_Hyung_.." sebut Sungmin sarat akan permohonan. Kyuhyun mendengus sebal.

"Kau ingin membela Ahra noona lagi? Tidak bisa! Kali ini aku harus menang, tega sekali kau pada suamimu." Keukeuhnya sedikit merengek. Tentu pada awalnya Sungmin sempat terkejut begitu mengetahui sifat Kyuhyun yang satu ini jika bertemu dengan _Noona_-nya.

"Aku lelah hyung.." mohon Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun tetap menggeleng tak peduli.

"Aku juga lelah, aku berangkat pagi dari rumah untuk kerumah sakit. Begitu senggang aku juga menyanyi untuk mengisi acara TV, kau pikir itu tidak melelahkan." Sungmin menghela napas pasrah. Baiklah ia kalah lagi.

"_Noona_.." panggil Sungmin pada Ahra di sampingnya.

"Tidak!"

"Hey, hey.. apa kalian tidak kasihan pada menantuku?" semua nya serentak menoleh pada Yeunghwan yang membuka suara.

"Tapi _appa._.." Rengek Ahra manja.

"Kau akan menjadi presdir nanti, apa masih pantas kau merengek seperti itu?"

"_Appaaaa._." rengeknya lagi tak terima. Kyuhyun tersenyum pongah melihat penderitaan kakaknya.

"Kau juga Cho Kyuhyun. Apa kau tak malu merengek pada 'istri'-mu yang bahkan lebih muda?" Sungmin kontak terkikik geli melihat wajah Kyuhyun dan Ahra yang merengut bersamaan.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Jadi lepas tanganmu dari tubuh istriku, dan biarkan kami duduk dengan tenang." Ahra menggerutu tak jelas saat ia harus melepaskan tangannya dengan terpaksa dari tubuh Sungmin.

"Cho Brat sialan." Gumamnya hampir tersapu angin. Kyuhyun sebenarnya mendengar itu semua, hanya saja ia malas berdebat lagi. Salah-salah ia yang akan kembali dimarahi.

"Baiklah Kyu, jadi apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan sampai mengumpulkan kami semua disini?" Tanya Yeunghwan saat semuanya sudah duduk tenang. Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu merengkuh Sungmin untuk menyandar pada bahunya.

"_Appa_, kami ingin pindah dari sini." Kernyitan tak suka kontak terlihat dari setiap raut wajah mereka.

"Kenapa? Apa kalian tak nyaman disini?" suara Ahra yang pertama terdengar, tentu saja wanita muda itu begitu mengagumi Sungmin sebagai sosok adik yang manis dan menggemaskan. Mana rela ia jika mendapati Sungmin jauh dari jangkauannya.

"Bukan begitu _noona_." Sahut Kyuhyun tak membenarkan.

"Lalu?"

"Begini appa, aku berpikir bahwa sudah saat nya kami berdua hidup mandiri dengan apartement sederhana kami."

"Keluarga Cho tak boleh meninggalkan Mension ini."

"Tapi _appa._."

"Tidak."

"Kami akan sering main." Kali ini semua mata memandang Sungmin.

"Aku dan Kyu-_hyung _akan sering main kemari _appa, eomma, noona_. Hanya mungkin yang berbeda dimana kami tidur saja, hanya itu." Sungmin memandang ketiga orang yang lebih tua darinya itu dengan tatapan memohon. Dan Kyuhyun yakin, tak perlu membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mereka bertiga luluh.

"Hahh.. baiklah." Nah, benarkan? _Appa-_nya yang keras saja bisa dengan begitu mudah meleleh.

"Tapi dengan syarat." Dan yeah.. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah biasa mendengar itu.

"Apa?"

"Untuk malam ini menginaplah disini, dan berjanjilah untuk sering-sering main."

**.**

**.**

**oooOOooo**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini dingin, terasa lebih dingin dari hari-hari biasanya. Tak aneh memang jika mengingat ini adalah musim penghujan pertama di tahun ini. Namun semilir angin dingin yang menusuk tulang dan rintikan lembut gerimis yang menerpa sama sekali tak mengganggu keduanya yang masih berdiri memandang langit diatas balkon.

"Kau tidak dingin?" Sungmin terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Hey, bukankah sejak dulupun Sungmin memang sering hujan-hujanan di malam hari? Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini suaminya ini begitu protektif padanya.

Tidak, tidak. Kalian tidak salah membaca, Cho Kyuhyun saat ini sudah berstatus sebagai suaminya. Tak banyak yang tahu tentunya, karena diluar sana semua orang mengenali Sungmin sebagai adik angkat dari Cho Kyuhyun. Ya, Cho Sungmin.

"Aku rindu hujan-hujanan seperti dulu _hyung._" Sungmin tersenyum saat merasakan pelukan Kyuhyun dari belakang tubuhnya semakin mengerat.

"Aku juga merindukannya, kita terlalu sibuk dengan karir kita belakangan ini." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengubur wajahnya pada ceruk leher Sungmin. Sedikit kecu8pan-kecupan kecil tak terelakan.

"Ah, bicara soal karir. Tadi siang Jungsoo-_hyung_ sudah mengetahui hubungan kita." Kyuhyun menghentikan cumbuannya pada leher Sungmin lalu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tak masalah." Sahutnya pelan. Sungmin mengernyit lalu membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Apa kau bilang? Tak masalah? Bagaimana jika appa tahu kalau masalah ini sudah bocor keluar? Appa pasti marah _hyung_."

"Jungsoo-_hyung_ bilang apa padamu?"

"Hanya.. bilang jangan sampai hubungan kita tercium keluar lalu berhati-hatilah setiap bertindak."

"Binggo!"

Sungmin mengernyit melihat tingkah aneh suaminya ini. Kenapa dia terlihat santai sekali padahal hubungan mereka sudah di ketahui satu orang lagi.

"Maksudmu _hyung_?"

"Kau belum menyadarinya?" Kyuhyun segera mencium bibir Sungmin saat melihat istrinya itu hanya menggeleng polos.

"Jungsoo-_hyung_ itu adalah orang suruhan _appa_, dia yang sudah membuat karir kita menanjak begitu mulus tanpa hambatan. Dilihat dari mana pun sangat tak masuk akal ada seorang manajer yang langsung tertarik pada seseorang dan mengajukan ia sebagai artis pada _agency _nya padahal mereka baru bertemu. Dan yang Jungsoo-_hyung_ bilang padamu, kurasa itu hanya sebuah teguran dari _appa _karena kita sudah mengumbar kemesraan terlalu sering di depan publik." Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil saat mendapati kening Sungmin berlipat tak beraturan.

"Singkirkan lipatan ini, kau terlihat jelek." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyentil pelan kening istrinya. Sang empunya hanya mengerucut sambil mengusap keningnya.

"Tapi mengapa kau begitu yakin? Apa dari awal kau sudah mengetahuinya?" tanya Sungmin benar-benar ingin tahu. Kyuhyun semakin tergelak melihat wajah yang semakin menggemaskan itu.

"Aku sudah bisa menerka nya sejak awal, hey suami mu ini bukan orang bodoh Cho Sungmin. Aku diam saja karena aku tahu appa bermaksud membantu, apapun akan kulakukan agar kita bisa bersama Min." Sungmin mengangguk, ikut tersenyum saat Kyuhyun mengajaknya untuk tersenyum.

"Kau benar, jika tidak ada Jungsoo-hyung kita pasti tidak akan seperti ini. Ini bagaikan mimpi."

"Apa kau sedang bermimpi?" Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya, merengkuh Sungmin semakin dalam.

"Tidak. Hanya saja tak pernah terpikir bahwa semuanya akan berakhir bahagia."

Keduanya bertatapan lama. Saling tersesat saat mendalami safir kelam masing-masing, kedua nya seolah terhisap dan tak dapat kembali. Cahaya semakin meredup saat kelopak mata mereka turun perlahan-lahan menutupi.

_Chup_

Suara pelan namun terdengar nyaring di tengah keheningan. Keduanya memejamkan mata, begitu terhanyut dalam kecupan ringan yang dalam dan penuh ketulusan.

Kyuhyun yang membuka mata lebih dulu, menjauhkan tautan bibirnya lalu memandang Sungmin yang sudah tak lagi terpejam begitu dalam.

"Dansa?" lirihnya memberi tawaran. Sungmin tersenyum lalu mengangguk tanpa persetujuannya pun Kyuhyun sudah berjalan guna memutar piringan kaset hitam yang berisi suara mereka berdua.

Tentu saja, mereka penyanyi solo sekaranng. Kyuhyun merangkap Dokter dan penyanyi sedang Sungmin merangkap menjadi aktor dan penyanyi. Lee Sungmin yang dulu dipenuhi kecanggungan kini telah ber metamorfosa dengan begitu menakjubkan.

"Tanganmu.."

Sungmin menyambut uluran tangan Kyuhyun.

Dalam cahaya remang-remang, ditengah rintikan hujan gerimis, serta lantunan musik ballad yang begitu mendayu, keduanya bergerak lincah, begitu melagu.

_**Shizula na amoto ga kokochi yoku hazunde kuchizusameba machi ni kimi o omou yo.**_

_**Aa itsumo no michi wa kasa ni yureruirotodori ni hanayaide.**_

_**Aimokawarazu boku wa yama tsumi no mondai o kakaekonda mama de kaemawatteru**_

Keduanya ingat setiap bait lagu yang mengalun itu menyimpan banyak kenangan yang tak mampu terlukiskan.

_**Futo tachidomatte miageta sora wa aa hitotsu hitotsu shizuka ga kirameite. **_

_**Itsumademo furitsuzuke kokoro e kimi no sukidatta ame ni yasashiku tsutsumarete suteki na uta wa imademo nagaratekuruyo, i'am just singin` in the rain... with you.**_

Keduanya begitu ingat jika sejatinya hujan telah ditakdirkan untuk mengisi riwayat hidup mereka. Bernyanyi di tengah hujan, tertawa dan menangis di tengah hujan.

_**Toomawari suru tabi tamaeki tsuiteta ne sonna yarikata shika denikai mitai sa. **_

_**Sou amayadori shiteita ne kimi ni aa konna hi ni wa jikan ga yomigaeru.**_

Keduanya tentu tak dapat lagi mengelak pada kenyataan jika hujanlah yang sudah mempertemukan mereka kembali.

_**Itsumademo fruitsuzuke kokoro e kimi no sukidatta ame ni yasashiku tsutsumarete suteki na uta wa imademo nagaretekuruyo i'am just singin` in the rain...with you itsumademo furitsuzuke kokoro e kimi no sukidatta ame ni yasashiku tsutsumarete zuttozutto yamanaide tsuredashiteitai yo... kokoro ga karenai you ni.**_

Meskipun mereka tahu, tak akan selamanya hujan menghadirkan ketentraman dan kesejukan yang sama. Ada badai, bagai yang begitu melelahkan dan begitu mengerikan bisa saja menanti mereka di depan sana. Tapi kedua nya lebih memutuskan untuk bersahabat dengan hujan.

Ribuan airnya yang menetes tak selalu menyimpan makna yang sama. Ada tangis, tawa, kesedihan dan kebahagiaan. Sama seperti Kyuhyun, sama seperti dirinya. Sama seperti...jalan hidup keduanya. 

.

.

Gerakan mereka yang sebelumnya melantun cepat kian melambat bersamaan dengan air hujan yang turun semakin deras. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam, kedua mata mereka semakin meredup saat wajahnya hampir bersentuhan.

Sebuah ciuman lembut tak terelakan, Kyuhyun semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua saat bibirnya terus berusaha mendomonasi bibir Sungmin.

"Angh.."

Satu tangan Kyuhyun turun, lalu meremas lembut bokong Sungmin di bawah sana.

"Aku menginginkanmu Min."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The End...**_

Author's Note : Hay ._.v lama tak jumpa ya? Iya maaf-maaf, favorable bad luck belum saya selesaikan -_,- saya janji akan buat kok setelah ini. Kyu sitter dan reincarnation juga, satu satu ya post nya -,-a

Ini sequel dari singin` in the rain with youuuu~~~ bagi yang minta sudah saya lunasi ya. Terlebih lagi untuk **Dee Joyer **yang nodong saya lewat BBM tengah malam -.- ampun deh saya -_,-

Entah gimana ceritanya sayapun nggak tahu, imajinasi datang begitu saja dan mengalir tanpa saya tahu saya menulis apa ._.a jujur deh saya setiap baca ff yang belum diedit saya sendiri juga belum baca, bacanya nanti pas udah post XD /berasa reader/ dan ini no edit.

Kalau ada typo bilang aja ya, maaf sekali kalau tak memusakan. Beginilah kemampuan saya -.-

Baiklah, terima kasih telah membaca~

I Love My Readers

**Sign,**

**Cungie Cho**

**(Subang 140513)**


End file.
